Problem: Point $C$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$, point $D$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AC}$, point $E$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AD}$, and point $F$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AE}$. If $AF=3$, what is the number of units in the length of $\overline{AB}$?
Solution: Drawing a figure allows us to see that $3=AF=\frac{AE}{2}=\frac{AD}{4}=\frac{AC}{8}=\frac{AB}{16}\implies AB=\boxed{48}$.

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,E,F;

A = (0,0);
B = (1,0);
C = B/2;
D=C/2;
E = D/2;
F=E/2;
draw(A--B);
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot(C);
dot(D);
dot(E);
dot(F);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$D$",D,S);
label("$E$",E,S);
label("$F$",F,S);
[/asy]